Selina Strawberry
Selina Strawberry, born as Selina Sarandon and titled Lady Strawberry, is one the main antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as a supporting antagonist in Horsemen Saga. She is also the protagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spinoff. Being an well-intentioned extremist, Selina is the second in command of Order of Florish, a light-elemental cult led by Lord Helio that controlled Sleepy Hollow secretly after Ichabod Crane's demise, dedicated to purify the town and every sinners, but the result will be devastating. Selina was the inventor of Dawn's Early Light, the final weapon used by the Order to "purify" the Sleepy Hollow. However, Selina was not heartless, as she only wanted to save everybody in an extreme way. Selina was also the de facto mayor of Sleepy Hollow, acting the seemly mayor's own maid. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Design and Appearance Introduction Logo Personality Pure of Heart Proposal Biography Relationships Allies Enemies Neutral Power and Abilities Power Level Battles Romance Quotes *"I am Selina Sarandon, the maid of the town's mayor. If there's a problem, please tell me anytime."'' *''"I have a duty to cooperate with all of my power, since you said we should."'' *''"Our path to escape won't be easy so... there's no point in rushing it."'' *''"Once I have stated to give my all to cooperate, I must fulfill that duty."'' *''"We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have."'' *''"The suspect, the defense attorney, the prosecutor, the judge... all of us are filling all the roles here."'' *''"That is right! I will survive! Even if it means I will be covered in dirt, looking inhumane, drinking muddy water, eating rotten meat... No matter what, I will survive right in front of you all!"'' ''Quotes about Selina Gallery 1st Appearance IMG 7475.JPG 2nd Appearance 49768056 p1 master1200.jpg 42372442 p0.png 54944271 p0.jpg 49768056_p2_master1200.jpg 49768056_p10_master1200.jpg 49768056_p9_master1200.jpg 49768056_p11_master1200.jpg 49768056_p13_master1200.jpg 49768056_p12_master1200.jpg 49768056_p14_master1200.jpg 49768056_p15_master1200.jpg 49768056_p31_master1200.jpg Trivia'' Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:False Villain Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Affably Evil Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Type I Anti-Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Hooded characters Category:Cultists Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Amazons Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Environmentalist Category:Second in Command Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Humans Category:Martyrs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Genius Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Honorable Villains Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Cult Leaders